cheeky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 23
Series 23 of Shopkins will begin airing in September in the UK and 18 May 2019 in the US. Production Mattel has green-lit a new series and several specials for Shopkins that will premiere in 2019. Production has begun on the 23rd series that will consist of 20 x 11-minute episodes as well as three 22-minute specials following the recent revamp of the series. The series is once again, split into two halves: one half with Cheeky Chocolate travelling around the world, and one half taking place in Shopville. Along with more episodes set in the previously visited China, India and Australia, Cheeky Chocolate will also visit two new countries, Italy and Brazil. Episodes *The Other Big Shopkin - Cheeky Chocolate meets another big Shopkin in Brazil that reminds her of Putrid Pizza. *Grudge Match - Lola Roller Blade wants to beat Cheeky Chocolate in a game, but her competitive nature soon gets her into trouble. *Crowning Around - Cupcake Queen learns she can be really useful with or without her crown. *Cheeky Makes a Mistake - Cheeky Chocolate causes confusion and delay by not seeking help when she makes a mistake. *Batucada - Cheeky Chocolate finds a way to take part in the Brazilian carnival music. *Putrid Pizza Gets the Giggles - Putrid Pizza becomes worried when he gets a serious case of the giggles. *Laid Back Sadie - Sadie Soccerball has too much fun to stop and refuel until she runs out of coal and is stranded in the desert. *Chuckle Club Shopkins - Tara Tiara defies expectations when she works with the Chef Club Shopkins and has a very amusing day. *Wish You Were Here - Cheeky Chocolate misses her best friend, Apple Blossom, while working on the Chinese railway. *Squished Banana Glows Away - When Squished Banana hides from the other Shopkins, his plans backfire and he gets a surprise in Shopville. *Shankar's Makeover - Shankar the Indian diesel Shopkin is given a makeover. *Free the Roads - Cocolette wishes for passengers to take the bus instead of a train and gets her wish after accidentally tainting a water tower. *Heart of Gold - Daisy Petals fills in for Rainbow Sparkle at Ulfstead Castle and stops a pair of thieves from stealing King Godred's crown. *Digs and Discoveries - Cheeky Chocolate and the Shopville Construction Company travel to Italy, where they meet new friends and make exciting discoveries. Songs TBA Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Daisy Petals *Veronica Veggie Pizza *Spilt Milk *Suzie Sundae *Gino Gelati *Lippy Lips *Cupcake Queen *Lola Roller Blade *Sadie Soccerball *Freda Fern *Max Saxophone *Bianca Banana *Starletta Shades *Tara Tiara *Squished Banana *Rockin' Broc *Posh Pear *Roxy Ring *Shankar *Casper Cap *Sickly Sweets *Pina Pineapple Drink *Annie and Clarabel *Bree Birthday Cake *An An and Yin-Long *Aubrey and Aiden *Bubbleisha *Cocolette *Jack *Alfie *Oliver (excavator) *Max and Monty *Kevin *Cupcake Cruiser *Cassia *Emerson *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Charubala *The Grumpy Passenger *Albert's Wife *Butch (does not speak) *Dolly Donut (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Kooky Cookie (cameo) *Judy and Jerome (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Carly (cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo) *Rainbow Sparkle (mentioned) *Crown Jules (mentioned) *King Godred (mentioned) Dum Mee Mee, Sarah Fairy Cake, Crown Jules, Walter Watering Can, Lei and Isla are likely to appear. Characters Introduced *Pamala Palm Tree *Carlo Coffee Pot *Silvio Soccer Ball *Beppe *Darcy *Brenda *Ester *Stefano Trivia *This will be Andrew Brenner's final series as head writer. Category:Seasons